Evermore Amity
by Lendiner
Summary: Petris. Peter and Tris hug. Complication. Peter and Tris kiss. Complication. Peter and Tris: Things will get complicated. "Love does not have to be perfect. Love is a commitment to being honorable."
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS! Warning, some of these scenes did not happen in the book. And there is slight OC. Anyhow, the last part may be confusing if you haven't read the book. You have been warned...**

_Her._

That's the one. The transfer from Abnegation. She has pale blond hair and big childlike eyes. If anything, she belonged in Abnegation. But, a small part of me does not agree with the statement I just made. I found her slightly interesting. Pretty, even.

And so did _he._

Four. I catch him sneaking glances at her more than any of the other initiates. It's almost as if he sees her as a Dauntless born initiate. Which is far away from the truth.

"Tomorrow is the last day of stage one." Eric, a Dauntless leader announces. "You will resume fighting. Today, you will learn to aim. Everyone get three knives. And pay attention while Four demonstrates the proper method for throwing them." No one moves a muscle.

"Now!" Everyone scampers away to reach for knives. The knives are light, almost paper light, but with more weight. If I were to throw this dagger right now, it would be thrown lightly. I would let the weight do the rest.

We all watch in silence as Four throws a knife. Then another. Every time he hits the target, we hear a loud bang and he exhales.

"Line up!"

So we do. As soon as my hand touches the cold metal dagger, my chest is thumping and I can hear the pounding through my ears. The blade is meant for me, but it doesn't feel right to me at the same time. I pick up the knife and try to ignore the pounding of my heart. Instead of me throwing it, it slips. So, instead, I get another knife, trying to calm my heart rate. I don't bother copying Four's position because of my nerves rattling everywhere. And before I know it, the knife hits the top of target, then bounces off.

When the pressure of throwing knives _my way_, fades, I copy Four's position and inhale. When I throw the knife lightly, it doesn't go far enough. I throw my final knife and it hits the board, but not the target.

I suck at this. I really do.

I take my anger out on one of the weakest initiates I know.

"I think the Stiff's taken too many hits too the head!" I yell, making sure _she_ hears it. "Hey Stiff, remember what a knife is?"

She hears, but ignores me, and throws a knife. It hits the target, but doesn't stick. Even though it wasn't inside the target, she was the first one to hit it. She smirks and replies, "Hey, Peter, remember what a target is?" Christina chuckles and throws a knife. This one hits the target.

* * *

Four lifts his hand, looking Tris in the eye, and throws the knife. It's almost as if it never happened, when the knife is out of his hand. She doesn't flinch, but closes her eyes. I'm surprised, and frightened at the same time. Frightened for her. But, Four knows what he's doing, he wouldn't hurt her. "You about done, Stiff?" Four asks, almost tauntingly. "No."

"Eyes open, then." He taps his forehead and passes a knife from his left hand to his right. She looks at him, moving her hands to her sides, and Four throws another knife. This one is closer to her head. It's practically in her hair. "Come on, Stiff, let someone else take your place."

"Shut _up, _Four!" He throws another knife and it tears some skin off of her ear. It bleeds and it turns her hair from blonde to brown. "I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that should be enough." Says Eric calmly, and say something to her too low for me to hear.

Everyone walks out and so do I. But I stay longer than the other initiates. I stay long enough to hear a scream and Four storms out. I creep back into the training room and see Tris wiping blood from her ear. Before I say anything, she knows I'm there.

"Get out." She says, turning around. Even with her nicked ear, and bloody hair, she still looks pretty. "Now, do you really expect me to leave?" I reply, stepping further into the training room. "On second thought, you're right, I'll leave."

"Wait," Just as she is about to leave, I block the door with my body. "Here," I reach in my pocket and pull out a napkin. "It's not used." I continue. She looks at the napkin, then at me, then at the napkin again. It's as if she's debating whether to take the napkin or not. "Thanks..." She says slowly as she accepts the napkin, and looks me in the eye.

When she does, I'm in a daze. Her eyes aren't just big and childlike anymore. They're small, and have an almond shape. "You're pretty,"

It takes only a second to realize what I just said.

Shock registers on her face and she turns crimson red. She moves my arm and walks out the door, leaving the napkin and blood dropping. And for a moment, I don't regret what I said.

**Sooooo? Did you like? I hoped you liked. You liked it right? ANSWER ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I warned you before, and I will warn you now. SOME SCENES DID NOT HAPPEN! AND THERE IS OC! Continue on.**

I wake up wide eyed, remembering that today is the day before visiting day. The thought of seeing my parents again made me alert and focus.

With fear.

I almost fall out of bed rushing into the bathroom.

When I do, I close the door and lock it. I exhale quietly and undress. When I turn on the shower water and step in, I slip and fall into the tub with a loud thud. The water is tap cold, and I still attempt to get up because of the temperature. By the time I rise, the water has warmed up and I shower in hot water. When I am done, I grab a towel and hurry out to the dorm room to get dressed.

When I am done dressing up, I join Drew, Molly, and other initiates in the corner. Molly is signaling me to come closer. She whispers in my ear, "Stiff is in the bathroom," Says Molly. "We're gonna play with her a little."

At her words, my eyes go wide and I gulp as quietly as I can. Tris walks in and recognizes us right away. But, she pretends we don't exist and digs through her drawer under her bed. "I'll let you take this one." Molly whispers and Drew snickers. "No." I say, turning to Drew. "You do it."

So he does.

Hey walks to Tris's bed and when she jumps back, she almost hits her head on another initiates bunk. She almost slips past him, but his hand blocks the bed frame. She immediately looks at me, as if I could help her out of this situation. Which I could, if I weren't such a coward.

"Didn't realize you were so skinny, Stiff."

"Leave me alone." She says, her voice steady.

"This isn't the Hub, you know. No one has to follow a Stiff's orders around here."

His eyes travel her body, in a pedophillic sort of way that would make any girl uncomfortable. And somehow, it makes me uncomfortable. I look at Tris again, making sure she sees my pity. Drew gets closer and closer to her, until I feel like my head is going to fall off of my neck.

"Stop it!" I yell in my mind, But, when I realize it wasn't in my mind, all heads turn to me, and suddenly, I feel as uncomfortable as Tris did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for reviewing peoples, but let's face it. This story is crap. But I'm glad you folks liked it. WOOT WOOT! Some of the chapter is Tris POV, so enjoy! :)**

"It's bullying." I try my best to ignore the stares from around the room. Molly gives me a puzzled look, which soon turns into a full-blown glare.

"You're sticking up for the Stiff?" She asks, stomping towards me. I've only seen her this angry when someone takes her strawberry flavored lip balm from her. I stare back at her, not knowing what to say next. She shoves my chest. "I thought we were friends!" She shoves me again until I hit the wall. "Tell me when you're ready to be my friend again." She brushes past me and walked out of the dorm.

Drew follows, and on the way out, sends a glare my way. When they leave, I stare at Tris like an idiot, grinning enthusiastically. Tris walks to the door and before she goes, she looks into my eyes and whispers, "Thanks." And out the door she went.

**Tris **

I want to hurt them, physically or mentally. I want to hurt both of them, and possibly Peter.

_Peter._

Why was he helping me? From the rumors told about him from Christina are not matching up very well. He was described as a selfish, lying, and rude Candor. There was the knife throwing incident, I guess that counted. But, it was still hard to be mad at him. I personally do not like Peter as a friend, but at the same time, I have nothing against him. We have a very complicated relationship. I want to dislike him, but somehow I can't. Somehow I, was stuffed and trapped in this awkward stage. It's like a maze, and I am the guinea pig, trying to put pieces together and find a way out without getting hurt.

Of course, my role being the guinea pig, the experiment, someone must be the tester. I know now who he is. I was an experiment to him. A play toy, an entertainer. I'm positive that he knows what effect he has on me. And he likes it. He likes power. I grimace at the thought. How could someone be so cruel?

_Wait! _

When it all pieces itself together, the picture can be seen. Christina was right. He was a selfish, careless, liar. I regret finding such fascination in him. When he was being kind and sticking up for me, it was not out of pity. It was to see what I would do. Anger consumes me, and now I am sure I'm ready to hurt all of them.

He wanted a reaction out of me. He likes to manipulate me. This is what he wants. And now that I know, I'm ready to give him a reaction. It may not be the one he wanted, but I will be satisfied.

This is what happens when guinea pigs go wild.

**This was a poorly written chapter. But it's a filler so nothing special. Sowwy. Hey, see that button down there? Yeah Peter wants you to write down what you think of the chapter. And when done, click the button! So go, do it now! It makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooooo! Reviews! I'm so happy! Look you made Peter happy too! :D**

**Peter: *Troll face***

**Me: Never mind...Anyhow, I don't own Divergent!, but I do own Peter! :D**

**Veronica Roth: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Peter: *Troll face***

**Me: Okay you own him!**

* * *

**Peter**

Walking into the pit, all heads turn. Some away from me, but the majority at me. To my assumption, rumors were spread, and spread very quickly. Four looks at me with anger, pity, and slight jealousy. And of all of the stares in the room, I found his the most interesting. I had done absolutely nothing to deserve his anger. It would be different if he were Molly or Drew. Not my instructor.

He had developed a fascination in her, as did I. Only sooner. Could it be that he, maybe, liked her? More than a student?

I gasp at the thought and my stomach tightens up into a ball. Somehow, the thought of him liking Tris made me...uncomfortable. Like I had been starved of food and water for a week.

Of course, I had not befriend Tris in any way, but somehow the little time we shared together was enough to feed me for a year. I remember the first real conversation we had.

_I looked into her eyes, collecting every detail. The shape, the color, and the fine lashes that grew one the lids. I had called her pretty, and meant it, without meaning too. She did not look pretty at all. She looked like a beautiful goddess, coming down to tease me._

_She was stunning. No denying. Even I couldn't. She had a childlike shape, only making her look more lovable. _

_It was me who had been blind this whole time. Thinking that she was just another initiate wannabe. But through all of the fogginess was clear. And I saw it._

_I was in love with Beatrice Prior._

_I could tell. the way my stomach twist just thinking about her. The way it does when Four looks at her, or any one of us in this room.  
_

"Peter." I look up at the voice and see Edward. "It's our turn." He says. I follow him, looking loot my shoulder for Tris. I spot her automatically and give her a small wave. She glares at me, and the twist in my stomach tightens even more. I try not to get sick, taking in deeps breaths and letting them out softly. Why was she mad at me? I had practically thrown myself at her, without even realizing. When I had cared for her protection, I thought it was just my nosiness and curiosity.

I had come to realize, it was more than that, and that I had cared for her protection. I had cared for her.

And thankfully, the last thing I saw was her face, before a sharp pain came to my face and I fell to the floor, tears welling up in my eyes and the room getting darker and darker until pitch black.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in an exact replica of the dorm. Of course I would be put into a hospital due to the injuries that had been done to me. When I sit up on the bed, a shooting pain come coursing through my head. I whimper, but the pain gets even worse. It feels like electricity just zapped my brain then everything came back in flashes.

I loved Tris.

But she hated me.

I remember the glare she gave me before I blacked out. I was positive she hated me. And even more positive Four did too.

The electricity coursing trough my head turns to fire and I feel more agony than before. Tear well up in my eyes and I let them spill over my cheeks making my head even hotter. I get out of the bed very slowly, walking to a dresser. and when I realize it's mine, it all clicks. This isn't a replica of the dorm. _So much for caring about my safety, _I thought. I really am here, and by hearing a sudden movement not made by me, I wasn't alone.

I look around, and see the rest of the initiates asleep, except for one.

"What are you still doing up?" I ask her, squinting. She rolls her eyes at me, and shoots me a piercing glare. "Do you actually care? Or is this another part of your game?" I give her a questioning look and she rolls her eyes yet again.

Wow. I would have never guessed she was from the Sti- Abnegation.

"You're a sadistic freak, you know that?" Her words go through my head like a bullet. Quickly and painfully. My first emotions are a truckload of pain and hurt. I know that she doesn't like me. I know she wants me dead. And I know that I love her. Suddenly, my pain turns to anger, and I want to hurt something. Someone. How dare she make me feel like the weak one, the lovesick puppy.

I hated it.

I hated what love did to me. What _she_ did to me.

I lost a friend because of her.

I lost a fight because of her.

Plus I probably lost most of my teeth because of her.

And all of this has no effect on her.

Without a second thought, I let my emotions take over. I ignore the pain screaming in me as I do. And the next thing I know, I'm hovering over her screaming at the top of my lungs.

**Ha Ha. Sucky chapter but hey,** **I lived with it. So can you. Sorry for not updating. Stupid computer has a virus. :( By the way, did you like the humor in the chapter? Yes their relationship is moving fast. Normal people don't hook up on the first day of initiation. DON'T JUDGE ME.**


End file.
